Harry Potter and the Dimension Traveler
by CreatorZorah
Summary: The summer before the fourth year Harry goes for a walk and accidentally ends up in the company of a very beautiful she-elf in another dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** That's my _side_ project. I realized that I have something else to write to rest from Daphne's Slave to avoid ruining the story. I want to get Daphne's Slave right, so I started a new story.

Have no idea where this fic should go. Still... I'll try to make it somewhat enjoyable.

**The story will include**: dimension travel, elves, dwarfs (D&D-like) and many OC in the first part of the story. AU. Takes place during GoF. There will be a strong woman (elf), but no slaves :D

"Blah Blah Blah," normal speech.

"_Blah Blah Blah," different language. May be English, Parseltongue or Elvish. _But characters will mostly speak elvish in first chapters, so I'll write English using italic font.

'_Blah Blah Blah,_' thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It was quiet evening in Little Whinging. Nothing out of ordinary. Harry Potter was walking down the park thinking about the coming birthday. He was quite sad and frustrated. He still couldn't get why he had to stay with relatives. His thoughts were interrupted by sudden blinding flash right before him. He shielded his eyes with his arm while reaching for the wand with the other. Harry pointed his want at the source of light and tried to take a look at it. However, what he saw confused him greatly.

It was a girl of his age. She was the most beautiful being he ever saw. Very long black hair down to her legs, vibrant blue eyes, a face without any flaw with a bit pale skin. She had an elegant leather boots on and gorgeous blue... no that wasn't a dress. She was dressed in a battle armor! In her right hand was some glowing stone, while in the left hand she wielded a sword.

She looked around and noticed him, then she said something in an unfamiliar language. "What the..." he whispered before the stone in her hand began to glow again. He had no idea what the heck that was, but he was scared. That's why he did the first thing that came to his mind. "Expelliarmus!" he exclaimed sending a red beam towards the girl.

The next moment he was blinded by bright light and felt like he was falling. Then came pain. It was horrible, much worse than anything he endured in his life. He lost his sense of time, it seemed like the torture was endless. But at some point everything stopped, he felt no pain and he wasn't falling anymore. Instead he was lying on something very cold. It was freezing cold.

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was a horrifying sight. It was night, but stars and moon were very bright. However the only thing he could see was ice. Tons of cold ice. That's when he heard a groan.

"Goddess... My head..."

It was the girl. He didn't notice her lying next to him. The previously glowing stone was dull and broken now. He didn't hesitate pointing his wand at her and demanded, "Who the bloody hell are you and where did you brought me to?"

The girl froze and then attacked him faster then he could imagine. It was an eyewink later he was looking in her angry eyes while the sword was dangerously close to his neck. "Who are you?" she asked eyeing him in confusion.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "You're dragging me to the north pole and then asking who I am?"

"North pole?" she asked but then shook her head. "You're that aborigine from the previous dimension, aren't you?" The girl shivered with cold and waved with a free hand that glowed with a warm light for a moment.

Harry sighed in relief. A warming charm was exactly what he needed. He was, however, confused by her words. "Aborigine? Previous dimension?"

She grimaced and continued, ignoring his questions, "How strange... Besides, you're speaking my language," she continued thoughtfully. Then she glanced at the stone that was glowing before and visibly paled. "What did you do to the Stone?" she demanded.

"I did nothing!" he snapped. "You appeared before me and I thought you attacked me. I just tried to defend myself."

"Using magic?"

"Yes."

"Goddess..." she whispered and closed her eyes. "You're an idiot," she said at last. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"That's your fault!" he exclaimed. "I was just going home when you appeared out of the thin air before me."

"Right," she said sarcastically and sheathed the sword. "Don't move. I have to test something."

He decided to play along for now. She put a hand on his chest clearly using some magic and didn't move for a few minutes. It was worrisome, but he realized that the girl could kill him with the sword if she wanted.

"Well, that's troublesome," she said at last.

Harry scowled and noted, "I'm completely out of the loop here."

She looked at him staying silent for a few moments and then said, "You ruined my life."

"What?"

"It was a portal stone," she said pointing at the broken stone. "I was following my people through dimensions using the stone, but now I'm stuck here."

"I'm not sure I understand... Where is 'here'?"

"I have no idea where we are," she said. "In some dimension. We'll be lucky if there is life here."

"What do you mean by dimension?"

"Goddess..." she sighed. "There are infinite worlds or dimensions. You was living in one of them. My own dimension was on a verge of destruction, so we fled using these stones. Every dimension has a connection to several others. We found a suitable world and programmed the path to it into the portal stones. Thanks to you I won't be able to continue."

"But I..."

"I wasn't attacking you, stupid aborigine. I was just using the stone to continue my path. Without a stone I have no idea where the destination is and I won't be able to find it, because there is unlimited number of possibilities. Your interference destroyed the stone. What's worse, we have now some kind of soul connection. So we're bounded to stay together. Doesn't really matter," she said bitterly, "Because I can't get to my people anymore."

"I'm not sure I understood everything, but am I right that you can't return me to my world?" he asked starting to panic.

"Well... not for some time," she answered. "But we can return to your world. It doesn't matter to me where to go anymore."

"I'm sorry," Harry said when he realized what he accidently did to the girl.

"No need. I should have been more careful."

"How much time would we need to get back?" he asked.

"To your world? Hundred years at most..."

"What? That's too late!"

"Too late for what?" she asked confused. "Ah... of course, you're a barbarian, you know nothing about theory of dimensions. Let's say you were living in the dimension A and there is an infinite set of dimensions connected directly to the dimension A. It's provable that every dimension of this set is orthogonal to the dimension A. Currently we're in the dimension B that has a direct connection to the dimension A. So A is orthogonal to B. That means that it doesn't matter how much time we spend in the dimension B, if we go back to dimension A we will return the same moment we traveled here. Almost. There is interdimensional noise to take into account. But that's just a few seconds."

"That's good I guess, but I don't understand how that helps me. I'll get very old!"

"Very old? I think you misunderstood me. It's only a hundred years. And what does that mean to be old for the Goddess' sake? Is that some kind of idiotic tradition in your dimension? Ah! Your people are still barbaric and have some horrible mating rituals? Right?"

"What? NO! What kind of conversation is this? I'll be likely dead in hundred years."

"Dead?" she asked shocked. "Why? Do you have some illness? Is that some kind of aboriginal ritual to commit a suicide after some time? I assure you I can heal you and there is no need for these rituals."

"Huh? Aren't you human?" he asked realizing that something was very wrong.

"Trying to insult me?"

"No, of course not! I'm just asking."

"Stupid question. Of course I am a human."

"Your ears!" he exclaimed when he noticed her longer than normal pointed ears.

"What's with my ears?" she asked in panic. "Did something happen to them in the magical backslash?"

"No," he reassured her,"I mean they're long and pointed."

"Now you really are insulting me," she said angrily, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"What? No!" he exclaimed horrified.

"Ah... that's an aboriginal compliment. I see..." she said relaxing.

"No. I meant that your ears are pointed unlike mine."

"I'm not sure I can follow," she said with a sigh. "Your ears are as pointed as mine."

"What?" he asked reaching for his ears. "What's the Hell?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked tensely. "You mentioned it two times already."

"I didn't say your name!" he snapped. The conversation was getting ridiculous.

She saw that he was genuinely confused, so he said, "My name name is Hellerey or Hell for friends and family."

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered, then added hurriedly, "Sorry! There is the Hell in our religions. The place where sinners go after their death."

"Goddess, what a ridiculous concept!" she uttered and shook her head. "But I see... you was surprised that your ears were pointed. I assume this is why you asked if I was human. You aren't human. You're... or were a short-lived lesser being, weren't you?"

"Lesser? I'm not a lesser being!"

"Sure, you aren't anymore. Magic changed you. Now when we share souls, you're human too, not a lesser being anymore. We humans are immortal."

"Merlin, that's madness... Why do we seem to not understand each other?"

"You're rather slow," she said. "I said it already. Listen carefully. You're speaking my language, using a few words of your own language that doesn't exist in my own. Try to tell say the word 'human' in your own language."

"Eeh..._Human._"

"Yes, that's better," she nodded.

"Just like parseltongue," he said.

"Parseltongue?" she asked.

"I can speak the snake's language. It's working the same way. I don't realize I speak parseltongue."

"Interesting..."

"But wait, you're saying that I'm immortal now? How is that even possible? I mean how can I possibly be a human? I was a _human._"

"Your magic destabilised the tunnel between worlds. Interdimensional space is very rich with chaotic magic. We're lucky that we're alive."

"So... we can stay here for hundred years and then return to my world at the same time we left it?"

"Yes," she said he let out a sigh of relief. But then Hellerey added, "Assuming we can stay alive in this place long enough."

"Great..." sighed Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry the Barbarian

A/N: The second chapter is here :D

I type it on my phone, so I'm sure there will be a lot typos.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We should go," Hellerey said.

"Where?" Harry asked looking around.

"There," she said pointing with a finger. "There are some mountains there. We may find a place to stay."

"Well, let's go," he agreed. "Can we fly there?"

"Hmm... What magic can you use?" she asked. "Show me something."

He shrugged and took his wand out. Ignoring a confused expression on Hell's face he conjured water, made his wand glow and levitaded pieces of ice. Then he found himself in an embarrassing situation. There weren't any useful spells anymore to demonstrate. "I can disarm you, conjure ropes."

"Barbaric magic," she said. "It seems that you don't understand what you do at all. What's this stick for? Some kind of amplifier? Let me examine it."

Harry reluctantly handed her his wand and she began to study it. "Ah... A crude self-programmable spell network interface," she said and then did something that made Harry's heart almost stop. She broke the wand and threw it away. "Useless toy."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he cried out throwing himself at pieces of his wand.

"Because it's useless. You don't learn to use magic with this thing. It's harmful for your abilities."

"It was my wand! How am I supposed to do magic now?"

"Magic is inside of you. You don't need instruments to control magic. Tell me, didn't you do magic without a wand at least once? Under pressure or stress?"

"Well..." he said clutching pieces of his wand in the hand. "I did, but..."

"Then you have to learn to use it. Use hands as a medium or eyes. I usually use my hands, because it's easier."

"But I was told that it's impossible to use magic without a wand."

"Well, what do you expect from lesser beings?" she asked. "I could try to teleport us to the mountains, but I'm not sure if it's safe in this dimension. It could be draining here and I don't want to waste energy. Flying may be dangerous as well. We don't know how this dimension work. I'll just shield us from cold and we'll walk there. Walking is always safe. Besides it will provide me with time to learn more about this dimension. Follow me," she said and moved.

Harry sighed, placed pieces of his wand into his pocket and followed her. "Say, if you're immortal, does your appearance change? Will I look older in... hundred years?" he asked.

"Well, we do change, that's my permanent appearance though. And yours as well. You're an adult too. Wasn't you one when you was a lesser being?"

"No, I was only fourteen."

"What? Fourteen?" she stopped and spun around. "You're an infant! Goddess... But, well, you was a short-lived specie."

Harry frowned and questioned, "You don't seem to be any older than me."

She nodded, "I'm quite young too, but I'm hundred seventy six years old. And we, humans, look like this... Whatever, let's go," she said ant turned around.

"Still... you didn't have to break it."

"You don't need it. Throw it away."

"No. It was dear to me."

"Stop sulking. I'm not whining despite I've lost my family, friends and a chance to rejoin my people because of you."

"I'm sorry," he said looking down.

"Stop it. I already said that there is no need to be sorry," she answered. "It was my fault as well. I didn't expect an aborigine to be able to interfere with my magic."

"Why do you call me aborigine?" Harry asked scowling. "You said yourself that I'm human now."

"And? There is an infinite set of dimensions where humans live. You don't belong to our civilization. You're native to your dimension. An aborigine. Should I call you barbarian? Besides, you're being rude. You didn't introduce yourself."

"Oh... sorry. I'm Harry."

She smirked. "Bloody Hell and Harry the Barbarian. We'll make a good team."

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. "How can you joke at times like this?" he asked still smiling.

"When you live for at least as long as me, you'll learn to be unconcerned by such small things. Life is always like this. You gain something, you lose something."

"But you gained nothing."

"An infant to care for," she said.

They fell silent and continued their way. It wasn't all that difficult, but wouldn't be that comfortable without Hell's shield against cold though. He glanced at his pocked and sighed. He was extremely upset because of the wand, but at the same time if she'd teach him to use magic without it... he was eager to learn.

He wondered how would everyone accept him as an elf. He was sure now, that he was one. Not the House-elf, but an elf he read so much about in muggle literature. Did he look the same at all? Hellerey had a perfect appearance, did he have it now as well? He wished he had a mirror.

"Do I look the same?" he asked.

"What?"

"I mean did I look the same in my dimension?"

"I don't remember how you looked like. I didn't pay you attention," she replied and took a huge hand mirror out of... well, nowhere. Probably conjured.

"Thanks," he said and took it.

He looked almost the same, but his hair was tamed, the scar disappeared from his forehead and his face became more soft-featured. His eyes fortunately didn't change and they were still the same mother's eyes. His new pointed ears though were quite funny. They were about ten centimeters long. At least he didn't look like a House-elf...

"Take the mirror," he said, handing it over.

"You can throw it away," she answered. "It's a temporary magical construct. It will break down in a few minutes."

"Oh..." He dropped the mirror and then asked, "Why didn't you leave me?"

"Should I?" she asked facing him.

"N-no," he said. "I mean, you don't have to do it, but you still help me."

"Well, I'm stuck here. It's better to have some company, isn't it? Besides it's partly my fault you're here. Normally we ignore aborigines but in cases like yours it's only appropriate to help."

"Thanks I guess. How advanced are your people?"

"Well, I'm not sure what the word 'advanced' means for you. But we never encountered a nation more advanced than we are. What do you know about outer space?"

"What? You mean you are space-faring?"

"Oh..." she stopped and looked at him. "You're not as barbaric as it seems. Was your civilization space-faring as well?"

"Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"It's only, well, forty three years since the first _human _was launched into space. There were people on the moon too."

"Pity that I can't contact my people about your dimension. We never encountered another civilization that reached this stage of development." She sighed. "We had two colonies in our planetary system."

"Why do you use sword then?"

"Why not?" she asked confused. "It's a perfect weapon to support magical warfare in a close combat."

"Well... It's kind of strange."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you about my dimension first."

"Alright," she agreed and continued her way.

"In our dimension magical world exists separate from non-magical..." he started the story.

"So, your race isn't entirely magical? Hmm..." she interrupted.

"No, a very small minority is magical."

"And the minority isolated itself from the rest of the world?"

"Yes. _Muggles_, non-magical people are technologically advanced and space-faring..."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "You're saying that they're space-faring without magic? How is that even possible?"

"Eh? Did your people build starships using magic?"

"Of course, what else?"

"Well, that explains the sword then. Muggles use technology instead of magic. For example they have _firearms_ for long-range combat and they have no use for swords."

"What is a firearm?" Hellerey asked.

"Well, firearms are weapons of various size. They use burning or explosion to create extreme pressure in a closed chamber with a single hole. The pressure sends then a projectile through the hole."

"Hm..."

"Yeah... They have really horrifying weapons that can obliterate whole towns though."

"We can do something similar with magic," she said. "But anyway, our researchers would be thrilled to learn about your civilization. It's sad that our scouts didn't visit your dimension for last four hundred years. Your dimension seems to advance quite a lot since that time."

"Four hundred years?" he repeated.

"Yes, we found out almost thousand years ago that our homeworld and colonies would be destroyed. We tried to find a way to stay there, but in the end it was much easier to find another dimension than colonize a distant planetary system. Scouts were sent to find a suitable one and they did after seven hundred years. Your world is on the road to that dimension and scouts were there obviously."

"If only people in my dimension were united..." he sighed.

"Then they wouldn't become space-faring. Probably. We saw thousands dimensions and every single one was thousands years behind us. It's probably because of the division muggles advanced in your dimension. We advanced through sheer..." she stopped abruptly to catch Harry, who stumbled and almost fell into an ice chasm. "...luck. Be careful, idiot!"

"Thanks," he said blushing while his heart was beating like a mad. "I thought I would die."

"Never mind. Anyway, I'll be glad to to see your dimension."

"Well, I'll be glad to see it too again."

"Let's hope that this dimension is more friendly than it seems," she said with a frown.

"And if not?" Harry asked.

"Then I'll run out of energy and will use yours for some time. But in the end we'll just die if we don't find a safe place to stay and food to eat." Then she smiled and turned around to face Harry. "I found out that teleportation isn't dangerous here. Take my hand, it's easier to take you along."

He noded and took her hand. The next moment they vanished in a bright flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'll correct mistakes in the first two chapters later. Found a lot of them.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The pair appeared in a bright flash.

"Wow, that was cool," he said smiling.

Hellerey ignored him, looked around and sighed. Harry noticed a frown on her face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, not really, but I don't see a way out of here," she answered, "I won't risk our lives by taking us somewhere randomly. Take my hand again, I'll teleport us again."

He shrugged, took her hand and they 'flashed' to yet another location. Harry felt disoriented for a few moments but it wasn't as bad as using the Floo Network. It wasn't bad at all. He just didn't know where she took him. He looked at Hell and she surprisingly smiled at him.

"There is a man-made tunnel there," she said pointing at a mountain. "That means we're likely relatively safe. If someone can live here than we'll be able too."

"That's good, I guess," he muttered looking at the mountains. They were huge.

"Let's go," she said and went in the direction of the tunnel.

"Could you tell me more about my wand?" he asked following her.

"Your wand?" she questioned. "What about it?"

"You called it somehow funny," he answered. "And why it was harmful for my abilities?"

"Ah... I called it a self-programmable spell network interface. How long does your world use these wands?"

"Eh... I don't know, for thousands of years?" he suggested.

"Hm... Are you sure you want to know that? I doubt you'll understand much of it."

"We don't have anything else to do anyway," he said.

Hell sighed and said, "Alright. You didn't really do any magic with the wand. There is a magical network of some kind in your dimension that holds... spells you use with the wand. The right combination of wand movements, intent and incantation invokes a release of a predefined magical object you call a spell."

"But we can develop new spells," he argued. "Besides my spells worked here in this world!"

"Sure, they worked. It would be very stupid to design the interface to interact with the network every time you call for a spell. It would unnecessary overload the network. Once you successfully uses a spell it will be saved in your wand. I don't know the limits, but I assume only frequent used spells are saved. As for new developed spells... that's why it's a self-programmable spell network interface and not just a spell network interface. Your wand was a spell constructor as well. The moment you create a new spell, it will be saved to the spell network for other wand users to call... Did you have calculators in your dimension?"

"Calculators? Of course!"

"Well, assume you don't know how to count... You know how to count, right? Things like addition multiplication, division, subtraction and other operations?" she asked worriedly.

"I can," he said.

"Good," she said in relief. "As I said, let's assume you don't know how to count and use a calculator in your everyday life. You wouldn't learn how to count this way. The more you use it the less your brain is capable to learn to count. Your wand was just like a calculator. A tool."

"Oh... that means the more I use a wand the less I'm capable to learn the real magic?"

"Exactly, my little barbarian," she said.

"I'm not little," he said.

"Sure, being half a head shorter then me," she said giggling. "You're midget."

"I'm fourteen, I'll grow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? Unfortunately, you're adult now. You won't grow," she said grinning. "You'll stay as short as you're now."

Harry scowled, jumped over a small ice chasm and asked, "Can you make me grow using magic?"

"Sure, I can," she answered, "But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I like you being short."

He growled, but didn't say anything on the matter. "Tell me about our soul connection."

"You're an interrogator. It's complicated. But if you want to hear the short and easy version... We have one big soul that is stored in both of us. I have an advantage though. You have only small piece of it in your body unlike me. I have the most of our soul and could easily absorb it if I'd want."

Harry shuddered and asked, "But that would kill me, wouldn't it?"

"No, you would still exist, but as a part of me. We would share senses but you'd be unable to control my body. Being forced to stay alive, having no control over anything. Quite a horrible way to exist, right? Therefore, think about it when you decide to annoy me," she said smiling.

"I hope you won't do it..." he whispered.

"It would be very cruel. Much worse than death. You have to deserve the fate for me to do that," she said and stopped before the dark hole of the tunnel. It was three-meter high and two meter weight and looked ancient. "It's very old. Doubt that it would be safe to go there."

"What should we do then?" Harry asked following his new friend to the tunnel.

"The tunnel will provide us a cover, so I would be able to place a permanent shield. Then I think of something to cross the mountains by air."

"Well... alright, I guess," he said and then he noticed something that made him exclaim, "Whoa, why do I see in the dark? I'm pretty sure I shouldn't see anything here!"

"Humans can see in the dark, Barbarian," she answered.

"That's awesome!"

"Haven't you noticed it before? It's quite dark outside too."

"I just thought that stars were bright... May I ask another question?"

"Goddess, why did you brought us together?" Hell whispered and nodded.

"You told me about orthogonal worlds before. I've thought about it and... What would happen if we'd traveled to another world from here. Would that world be parallel to mine?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Well, it's possible, but the chance is non-existent. The third world would probably be orthogonal as well."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well... look around. You can describe the world with three dimensions, right?" she said.

"Eh... right."

"How many orthogonal lines which intersect in a single point can you imagine in these three dimensions here?"

Harry though about it and answered, "Three."

"Yes. Now... there is an unlimited number of dimensions..."

"Oh... I understand," he said.

"Good, I hope it was the last question for this hour," she said looking around. "Let's stop here."

Harry sighed and sat down looking at Hellerey as she was shielding the part of corridor against cold and conjuring two places to sleep.

"I have an idea, but I'd rather rest before we'll try to cross the mountains. Good night, Harry the Barbarian," she said lying down on the conjured bed.

"Good night, I guess," he said.

Harry cursed inwardly. Why was his life always abnormal? Why did he have to be dragged to another world with some she-elf? At least there would be no Voldemort trying to kill him… And no Dursleys. He frowned realizing that maybe it was for the better. He would be able to live here for hundred years without any problems and worries. He would learn magic, live with a cute she-elf… Eh… where did this thought came from? He looked at her and sighed. Why would this beauty be interested in him? That's hopeless.

When he woke up, Hellerey was already up , waiting for him. She nodded and said, "I thought you would sleep forever."

"Sorry," he said.

"Let's get out of the tunnel. While you were sleeping I constructed a spell to transform us into huge birds and shield us from the cold."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes, perfectly safe," she answered and headed out of the tunnel. "Don't start to panic when I transform you."

"I hope it's not painful," he said when he was outside.

"No," she answered and touched him.

Despite her warning, Harry panicked, because it was the strangest feeling he ever had. His body began to change and he had absolutely no control over it. A second later he was replaced by a very large bird. Next to him Hellerey began her transformation and took the form of a bird too. She looked magnificent. Like an eagle, but almost three meter long.

The next moment she took off from earth and flew. Harry blinked and tried to do the same. Surprisingly it wasn't difficult at all. He followed her. The higher they flew the more incredible the sight was getting. It was breathtaking. It was much better than flying on a broom. One thing disturbed him, however, the ice desert was lifeless. He hoped that there would be someone on the other side.

After an hour over the mountains they finally saw green. Harry felt a great relief, because the world wasn't lifeless. To Harry's surprise Hellerey continued to fly farther. Then he realized that this way it's much easier to find civilizations here. Another hour later he got bored. It was exciting to fly, but it was way too monotone. He saw a few small villages and his eyes that were clearly better than before could recognize a few humans. He couldn't tell if they were exactly humans, but something very similar. Hell, however, continued her way, following the roads until they saw the first big town. That's when she began to descend to the ground.

On the ground she quickly reversed the transformation and said, "It's one of that medieval worlds."

"Medieval?" he groaned.

"Yes, but it's way better than a world stuck in a stone age," she said. "There aren't many mages here. I didn't feel any, but I felt active deities and that was never good thing."

"Active deities?"

"Well, in our own world, we had single Goddess that never interfered with our lives directly. She guided us protected us. She warned us about the cataclysm and fled the dying world with us. Here… there is at least one god that acts directly."

"Are they… powerful?"

"Yeah, they're gods," she said. "But they can be defeated, especially if they decide to interfere. Don't worry about that yet."

"But why is that bad when they interfere?"

"Normally only crazed gods with an idea of world domination do that, or those who try to oppose them."

"Don't tell me there is another Dark Lord to fight…" he moaned.

"Another one?"

"In my own world there was one crazed Dark Lord, a wizard that had an idea fixe of killing me."

"You'll have to tell me the whole story. It seems to be rather interesting," she said. "Let's go to the road. I want to drain some aborigine of important information. We need the language and general knowledge."


End file.
